The Last One
by DauntlessRunner
Summary: Thomas, Brenda, and the other New Gladers are all trying to survive, but when they find a secret hiding in the New Glade, they start to wonder who they can really trust. Will the New Gladers make it out alive, or will they be stuck there forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last One**

**Chapter One**

Thomas woke with a start, all the pain and suffering from the day before flooding back to him. He snapped to attention and shoved his boots on his sweaty feet. His watch told him that it was about four o'clock in the morning. Before Thomas really knew what was happening, he sprinted outside, as far away as he could go without letting the camp out of sight. Completely losing it, he screamed. Screamed, and yelled, and cried as loud as he could.

"She died for me! I couldn't trust her but she loved me enough to place herself in danger and die!" Thomas sobbed, not even caring if anyone heard him now.

"Thomas! Thomas, what the klunk is wrong?" Brenda panted as she came running up to him. He tried explaining through sobs, but he couldn't talk.

"Is this about Teresa? Thomas, unless one of you had grown legs even _longer _than yours are now, neither of you would've made it. It's ok. We're safe now." Brenda cooed, trying to calm him down.

Thomas nodded his head, and they walked back to camp hand and hand.

The next day was filled with hard, tedious work. The boys/men did all of the heavy lifting, like getting wood for small houses and lifting rocks to build a sort of wall around their camp. The others mostly found food, searched for fresh water, and built campfires.

"We really must miss the Maze if we're living surrounded by walls _again_!" Aris laughed.

"I think it's a good idea. We don't really know what's out here," Minho said. He had taken control after they got to their new home, making different groups such as a security squad and food search parties.

The Gladers and Group B were put into camps gender-wise. Thomas was with Gally, Minho, and Jorge. Brenda had been put with Sonya, Harriet, and another girl from the last group Wicked had made named Jessi.

When the Gladers found enough firewood for all the fires, the girls made a dinner of chicken, some beets they had found, and a weird berry mix they made out of non-poisonous fruits and berries.

"Good night, Brenda. Sleep tight, don't let the beddy bugs bite!" Thomas laughed, walking back to his tent.

"What?" Brenda asked.

"Nothing. Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next few days were the same, until finally, they finished building the small huts. The survivors all gathered to have a large bonfire in the clearing where Brenda and Thomas watched the sunset that very first night. They ate deer and duck, with a mix of wild berries and herbs they foun.

"So Thomas, what do you think our new name should be? We can't just be the Gladers, Group B, and the New People," Minho said to Thomas between bites.

"How about the New Gladers? This is the New Glade, without the walls and the creatures always trying to kill us," Thomas spoke back.

"Alright. It's settled. We're now officially the New Gladers. Tell _everyone_ so that they don't think we're crazy," Minho decided.

Suddenly, someone across the fire screamed. Minho and Thomas jumped to their feet, running before they were really standing. Havoc broke out as everyone started running towards whoever yelled.

"What's wrong? What are you, a greenie? Speak up!" Minho yelled as he shook the kid.

The boy just pointed and stared across the grass. Brenda and Thomas left Minho to try and calm the boy down and ran towards the direction he was pointing. When they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Sitting at the end of their little village was a Flat Trans.

"Minho! Frypan! Get over here! You need to see this," Thomas shouted.

Minho and Frypan ran over, also shouting for other people. Pretty soon, even the boy (they found out his name was Leo) was over at the Flat Trans. Everyone was shouting out questions, like "Not again!" and "Should we go in it?" The noise got louder and louder, and Minho finally had enough.

"Guys! We're going to do this safely and quickly. Thomas, Brenda, and Aris, you come with me. Harriet and Sonya, you guys are in charge. We're gonna go investigate this piece of klunk!" Minho yelled.

Once everyone was settled down and getting ready for bed, Minho got the crew up to date.

"Ok. We're going to pack up some emergency stuff, like food and water, into our backpacks. You guys all have your backpacks with you, right?" Everyone nodded. Brenda had made backpacks for all 217 of them out of animal skins. "Good. Pack up anything you think you'll need, and keep your watch on at all times. We leave tomorrow before breakfast, so get some sleep. You all look like you just came out of the Box," Minho said, grinning at the end.

Everyone nodded, and walked back to their huts. Gally seemed a little eager to help, which was odd for him, so Minho gave him the title of "President of the Wall Building." He seemed pleased enough, and got in bed without saying another word.

"Brenda, promise me you'll let me protect you tomorrow. I don't know what's out there," Thomas whispered as he walked Brenda to her house. She nodded wearily, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Thomas. Sleep right, don't let the deady bugs bite," Brenda spoke.

"You'll get it one day," Thomas said, kissing her on the forehead.

When everyone got up the next morning, the Flat Trans had changed.


End file.
